Mariage forcé ? Pas forcé
by Miss Casiopee Gaunt
Summary: Athéna Lestrange est la fille de Bellatrix ainsi que de Rodolphus. A ses 17 elle est contrainte d'épouser quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Elle ne le veux pas mais peut être que l'indentité de son future mari la fera changer d'avis... L'histoire raconte la vie de couple car on connait l'identité du mari dans le prologue. ABANDONNEE
1. Chapter 1

-J'arrive pas à croire, j'ai terminé mes études. J'ai mes ASPICs. S'extasia Athéna Lestrange.

-Mais tu vas devoir te marier. Lui rappella Astoria Greengrass.

-JE VEUX PAS. Je l'ai clairement dit à Mère qui a failli me tuer mais je l'ai dit.

-En même temps ta mère est un peu...

-Cinglé?

-Oui.

-T'as raison dans ce cas. Mais moi je veux me marier avec quelqu'un que j'aime...Quelqu'un qui m'aime...

-Pense pas à des choses qui n'arriveront pas.

 _Les deux jeunes filles descendent du Poudlard Express' et Athéna court, ou du moins tente de courir convenablement avec sa robe, vers Drago, son meilleur ami de toujours. Elle lui saute dans les bras._

-Tu n'as pas rempli tes devoirs de Préfet. Tu n'es pas venu me voir...

-Désoler Athéna, je m'occuper de Potter.

-ET SANS MOI!

-Oui.

-Je vais devoir me marier avec quelqu'un maintenant et c'est pas juste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon on se verra toujours.  
-Oui. Je t'aime Drago.

-Moi aussi Athéna.

-Je dois aller voir Père avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher. Bye.

-Bye.

 _Athéna lui donna un rapide baiser et se retourna. Elle partit vers un coin sombre de la gare où l'attendait Rodolphus Lestrange, son père. Elle s'inclina légèrement._

-Te voilà. J'ai failli de te chercher. Une fois rentrée tu montreras tes résultats aux ASPICs.

-Oui, Père. Où allons nous ?

-A Little Hangleton. Tu iras dans nos appartements, ta mère t'attends.

-Vous ne venez pas Père ?

-Non.

 _Athéna transplana au pied d'un grand manoir, plus grand que celui des Malfoy. Elle entra et se dirigea vers les escaliers. La jeune femme les monta et entra dans une pièce du 8ème étage. Assise sur un canapé, Bellatrix Lestrange attendait._

-Bonjour, Mère.

-Athéna. Salua t'elle. Tes notes ?

-Tenez.

 _Athéna fouilla dans ses poches et donna un morceau de parchemin à sa mère. Elle semblait toute confiante. Sa mère pris le parchemin, suspcicieuse de la confiance de sa fille. Elle le regarda._

 _" Athéna Druella Lestrange à obtenu à l'Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante._

 _Potion: Théorie:Optimal._

 _Pratique: Optimal. **Mention Parfait des juges.**_

 _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal: Théorie: Effort Exeptionnel._

 _Pratique: Optimal. **Mention Parfait des juges.**_

 _Métamorphose: Théorie: Effort Exeptionnel._

 _Pratique: Optimal. **Mention Très Bien des juges.**_

 _Sortilège: Théorie: Optimal._

 _Pratique: Optimal. **Mention Parfait des juges.**_

 _Histoire de la Magie: Théorie: Acceptable._

 _Runes Anciennes:Théorie: Acceptable_

 _Pratique: Effort Exeptionnel. **Mention Bien des juges.**_

 _Divination: Théorie: Désolant._

 _Pratique: Troll. **Pas de Mention.**_

 _Astronomie: Théorie: Optimal_

 _Pratique: Effort Exeptionnel. **Mention Très Bien des juges.**_

 _Botanique: Théorie: Acceptable._

 _Pratique: Effort Exeptionnel **Mention Bien des juges.**_

 _Arythmencie: Théorie: Optimal._

 _Félicitations pour vos résultats._

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Sous-directrice."_

-Je vois que tu n'as pas respecter la règle que ton père et moi t'avions donnée. Pas en dessous de l'effort exeptionnel.

-Désoler Mère mais la Divination c'est inutil et la théorie des Runes, c'est pas le plus facile. En ce qui s'agit de la botanique, c'est parce que je ne l'avait pas révisé.

-Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas révisé?

-Je...J'ai oublié cette matière...J'ai surtout travaillé les matières qui servent le plus, les plus indispensables.  
-Très bien. Le Mariage est pour demain.

-QUOI!

-Tu te mariras demain. Tout est prêt.

 **Chez Drago Malfoy.**

-Le Mariage est pour demain.

-QUOI!

-Tu te mariras demain. Tout est prêt.  
-Et avec qui Père ?

 **Chez Athéna Lestrange.  
** -Avec qui Mère ?

-Drago Malfoy.

 **Chez Drago Malfoy.**

-Avec Athéna Lestrange.

 **Fin du Prologue.**


	2. Chapitre 1

On était le 4 Juin et c'était le jour du Mariage de Athéna et de Drago. Les mariages de Sangs Purs n'était pas comme les moldues. La marié pouvait s'habiller comme elle le voulait. Et comme Athéna faisait partie d'une famille de Sangs Purs Serpentard, elle avait une robe noir avec une cape verte émeraude. Elle avait un chignon tenu une seule pince avec un nœud papillon, vert émeraude. Elle était derrière les portes menant à la salle de banquet. Drago l'attendait dedans. D'un seul coup elle entendit la musique l'avertissant qu'elle devait entrer. Les portes s'ouvrit et elle entra, s'arrêtant au niveau de Drago et tourna vers lui. Le prêtre qui était là mit des cheveux de Vélanes sur les mains lié des deux marié. Il se mit à briller contre toute attente. Quand il brillait cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient vraiment amoureux, dans les Mariage Sangs-Purs, cela était extrêmement rare que ça arrive car les enfants ne choisissaient pas leur époux ou épouse.  
-Je déclare Drago Lucius Malfoy et Athéna Druella Lestrange mari et femme.  
Les deux époux s'embrassèrent et restèrent en cette position pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand il s'arrêtèrent, tout le monde applaudit. Ils sourirent et se dirigèrent vers Astoria qui était là. Athéna dit.  
-Alors, toi qui disait, «ne pense à des choses qui n'arriveront pas.» On se la ferme maintenant.  
Les 3 éclatèrent de rire et Drago raconta comment son père lui avait annoncé le mariage puis ce fut le tour de Athéna. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent la musique du bal.  
-On doit y aller, c'est nous qui ouvrons le bal.  
Les deux, main dans la main, se mirent au millieu et commancèrent une valse des plus compliqué tandis que Drago faisait de magnifique porter et que Athéna souriait. Ils furent rejoint par les parents puis petit à petit, les autres invités affluèrent sur la piste alors que les marié continuaient de danser avec joie. Les mariés remarquèrent que Astoria et Théodore Nott dansaient ensemble. Ils étaient amoureux mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de se le dire... Autant dire que ce mariage allait en entraîner un autre.  
10 Juin.  
-Rodolphus et moi avons eu une conversation et il s'en ai terminé que vous vivrez dans le manoir Black, près de Cambridge. Les elfes de maisons ont déjà transporter toute vos affaire dans votre nouvel habitation. Commença le Lord Malfoy.  
-Vous êtes également invité au Galla annuel du Ministre qui veux aussi vous souhaitez vous fillancailles. Il aura lieu le 13. Je tiens à ce que vous soyez parfaits, est ce bien claire ? Termina Rodolphus Lestrange.  
Les deux héritiers hochèrent la tête et se retirèrent avant de partir pour leur nouveau manoir. Leur nouvelle vie qui était destiné à être parfaite pouvait maintenant commencer.  
Athéna soupira en arrivant dans le hall du manoir. Aussitôt un elfe de maison apparut devant elle, tandis que Drago était encore dehors à vérifier les protections.  
-Maîtresse, Tinpy est ravie de rencontrer la nouvelle maîtresse. Tinpy et à votre service ainsi que tous le reste de la brigade du Manoir Black.  
-Je te remercie Tinpy. Tu pourrais préparer le dîner, maintenant qu'il est l'heure ?  
-Bien sûr Maîtresse. Excusez moi Maîtresse mais où est le nouveau maître ?  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, il est-  
-Là. Finit Drago en rentrant à son tour dans le manoir. J'ai faim.  
-Tinpy et les autres elfes vont préparer le dîner. La suites des Maîtres est le premier étage.  
-Tout le premier étage ? S'étonna Athéna.  
-C'est le manoir Black. Haussa Drago.  
Tinpy disparut, laissant les nouveaux marier visiter leur nouveau appartement. Ils devraient bientôt organiser les Matinia. C'était un fête qui s'organisait chez les sangs-purs lorsque ceux-ci aménager dans leur manoir. Cela pourrait s'apparenter à une crémaillère chez moldus, seulement chez les sorciers, cela servait à montrer la richesse et son rang dans la société. Autant dire que les Matinia était très importantes. Presque autant que les Saturnalia.  
Cette fête se faisait lorsque les enfants d'un grande famille à titre, comme les Lord chez les Malfoy, les Ducs chez les Black et les Lestrange ou encore les Comte chez les Longdubas, avait 12 ans. Alors, une fête se faisait où on présentait les enfants. Cette fête faisait entrer les enfants dans la vie politique et ainsi montrant leur futur rôle dans la société. Une grande famille pouvait présenter les enfants qu'ils voulaient mais cette fête était surtout familliale alors, lorsque une famille, comme les Malfoy présentait des enfants en dehors , ils étaient considéré comme les protéger si ils étaient dans un rang inférieur, ou des alliers si ils étaient dans un rang équivalant ou supérieur.


End file.
